Unexpected Mutations
by OneCutePug
Summary: What would happen if Spike had mutagen splashed on HER?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh god, I haven't posted anything in forever... It's been, what, 3 months? *giggles nervously* whelp, sorry guys. I've had this saved on my phone since LAST summer, so obviously it's an AU and set before Slash & Destroy. I hope there's no OOC characters but that's to be expected with my crappy writing. Also, I skimmed it, so tell me if there are any errors. I guess all I have to say right now is enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**_Unexpected Mutations_**

* * *

Rating: K+

* * *

Idea: What would happen if Spike got mutagen splashed on HER?

* * *

Chapter 1

"Honestly, I can't believe ya actually like that show! It's stupid!" Raphael complained to his older brother. "Can't ya change it to something else that actually has a purpose?" Donnie rolled his eyes; this was a daily occurrence for them. Mikey was reading a comic book upside down, and April was looking over his shoulder as he browsed the Internet.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Raph, ''Space Heroes'' is a great show, and Captain Ryan is an awesome leader!" He didn't even look away from the TV screen. "If you hate it so much, go do something else. Today during training I noticed your katas were a little sloppy."

Raph clenched his fists, and Leo smirked inwardly; Raph would always take the bait. "I'M not leaving MY living room!" He stalked over to Leo and jabbed the back of his shell.

Leo paused the show. "Oh yeah?"

"Shell yeah! I ain't leaving!" Leo turned around to face his annoyed brother. By now, April was watching with wide eyes. She definitely wasn't used to this. Donnie looked up occasionally to see if he needed to break their spat up.

"Uh, Raph?" Raph whipped around to glare at the redhead who interrupted them. "I need to go home; I have an essay due next Tuesday. Can you walk me home?" April gave him a hopeful smile.

"Why don't ya ask Lover Boy over there to walk ya?" He jerked a thumb in Donnie's direction. "I gotta deal with Lame-nardo!" Leo matched Raph's glare evenly.

Donnie instantly perked up. "Yeah! I don't mind walking you home, April!"

"I know." April dismissed his suggestion with a wave of her hand. "But I need someone really STRONG and really BRAVE!"

Mikey giggled from underneath the pages of his comic book. "Dude, you just got dissed!" Donnie glared daggers at his little brother.

"Why I'm going to CRUSH you!" He lunged, barely missing the orang clad turtle. Donnie chased Mikey around the lair, growling and snarling threats.

"LEOOO! HELP ME!" Mikey squealed, wailing, shrieking, and dodging attempts to have his shell kicked. Donnie had quickly entered the state Mikey had dubbed 'Doomsday Donnie.'

"I suppose I can walk with you." Raph puffed out his chest and walked towards the exit, only pausing once to gently pick up his pet turtle, Spike. He placed Spike on his shoulder.

April winked at Leo as she grabbed her bag and followed Raph out, not noticing Donnie's jaw dropping. He mouthed the words 'Thank You' as she and Raph trudged out. As soon as the duo was gone from sight, he grabbed the remote and un-paused ''Space Heroes.''

The walk through the sewer tunnels was silent and awkward, neither one daring to say a word. All they could hear was their footsteps and the disgusting squelching of mud. April supposed that the only reason it was so awkward was because they never really hung out together; her relationship with the red clad turtle was probably the most distant out of them all.

However, for a second, April could have sworn she heard someone mumble something. Then again... And then again!

"Did you say something?" April grabbed his arm, looking over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed.

Raph looked at her sideways. "I wasn't talking to ya." He admitted.

"But no one else is down here!"

Raph looked at her as if she had a third eye. "Actually, you're wrong! Spike's here, too!" He bristled slightly. "Are ya calling Spike a nobody?"

"No, no, no!" April reassured, waving her hands in front of her chest. "I just didn't know if you said something to me or not!" He loosened up a bit, and his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

"Oh," he grunted. "Whatever." Both teenagers continued down the dark tunnels silently until Raph blurted out,

"I was talking to Spike!" He blurted out, not meeting her eyes.

"Really?" She smirked a bit at big, tough Raph talking to his beloved pet. "What were you saying?" She asked curiously. I mean, what type of secrets can a walking, talking mutant turtle have?

"Now that's none of your business!" He retorted. April held up her hands in surrender and he grunted out an apology. "Spike here is my best friend. He knows everything about me." Raph petted the little turtle on the head as he crawled up onto his shoulder.

"Looks like someone really loves him!" She cooed in a sing song voice. All she got in response was a smirk. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Raph pressing his cheek against the top of Spike's, and she knew the answer. Spike seemed to wink at her.

Yes. Wholeheartedly, yes. Raphael, the tough, hotheaded turtle loved his little pet more than life itself.

April smirked in spite of herself. Who'd've guessed? Once they approached the manhole cover, Raph gave her a boost up and then leapt up himself, immediately going into the shadows. The sidewalks weren't very crowded, which surprise April. Usually they were jam-packed. Raph insisted on sticking to the shadows though.

Every now and then, the redhead would give a glance to the shadows beside her, and two fluorescent green eyes would blink back in reassurance.

April could finally see her aunt's house in the distance, so she turned to face the hidden ninja. "Hey, Raph. There's my aunt's house, so-"

"I CAN'T FIND SPIKE!" A panicked voice interrupted her, and two neon green eyes met her, swirled with terror.

"Okay, okay, it's okay!" April soothed. "We can go look for him! Don't worry!"

"We HAVE to find him!" Raph's breathing was steadily increasing and off-kilter. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows with him.

"My aunt is going to KILL me!" April griped under her breath.

Raph whipped around and glared. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" She said, scanning the ground. 'Remind me never to get on his bad side!' She thought to herself. The hothead was practically crawling around on the concrete, muttering and cursing under his breath. April ducked into an alley and peeked around a huddle of trash cans.

One mischievous turtle was crawling around in front of a large stack of empty, black garbage bags.

"There you are!" April cooed. "Your bestie has been looking all over for you!" Spike looked up and blinked up at her, but continued on his journey of walking around near the trash bags. In one fluid motion, he stuck his head underneath the bottom sack. A faint, blue-green shine peeked out, reflecting off the dirty grey bins around it.

"Huh?" April breathed out. She swooped up the naughty turtle in one hand and in the other knocked down the stack of bags.

Two untouched containers of mutagen laid there, looking all shiny and pretty but deadly.

"Oh, crap!" April swore to herself. She was jerked out of the stupor when a cold hand gripped her shoulder. "Raph, look at this-"

"The one known as 'you' is not allowed to be in the place known as here. The one known as 'you' shall be terminated from the place known as here." One business Kraang robot was standing behind her, and several more without their disguises were behind him.

April clutched Spike close to her chest as the two undisguised Kraang grabbed her upper arms and began dragging her away. The business Kraang bent over and picked up the mutagen.

"Hey! Put me down!" She kicked her feet at the ground, hurling insults at the aliens. 'Where the heck is Raph?' April wondered, a little more than ticked off that the red-clad turtle hadn't saved her yet. She DID have a curfew, after all.

Her RED knight in silver armor flipped down into the alley from the fire escape, Sai out and swinging. The two Kraang gripping her arms were immediately disposed of.

"Thanks!"

"No prob, Ape." He whirled around, stabbing the robot sneaking up behind him. "Keep watching Spike for me, will ya?"

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me that?" She yelled, exasperated.

"Hey, you can't say jack while I'm risking my shell to save ya!" He smirked as he took a defensive stance.

"Oh yeah?" She cocked her head. 'Bring it, turtle!'

"You want me to leave you at the mercy of the Kraang?" Raph teased, turning his back from her to fend off his attackers. April, throughout her giggles, didn't notice the robot coming up behind her.

Raph turned around to take out the last two Kraang, which unfortunately were behind April. His eyes grew wide. "April! Look out!" He lunged at the aliens, stabbing through both their chests. The second Kraang holding the mutagen jars released both of the containers. The glass cracked and shattered on impact, and the blue goo splattered all over.

April jumped backwards to avoid the splash. The back of her head snapped against the alley's wall, and as a reflex, both hands grabbed it as she collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" Raph howled. His beloved Spike fell in slo-mo through the air and into the puddle of ooze. With one last buzz of adrenaline, he lunged to catch him but missed and crashed against the wall beside the fallen teenager.

He shook her, but her head lolled limply about, and her eyes were unfocused. He whipped around to check on his beloved pet; Spike was lying still in the puddle.

"Ugh," April groaned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed the back of her head and took in the sight of Raph sitting with his head in his hands beside the slew of ooze. "What happened-OH NO!" Raph looked up and turned around, eyes brimming with tears.

"Raph! I'm so, so sorry!" She pushed the wave of dizziness away as she stood up unsteadily to go comfort her friend. "It was an accident! I promise!"

"April, go home." Raph turned his gaze back to his pet. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Raph, I-"

"JUST GO!" Raph roared. April opened her mouth to say something else, but clamped it shut as she turned and staggered out of the alley. Maybe she hit had her head harder than she thought.

Raph brought his knees up to his chest and put his head in his hands. "This is all my fault," he whispered, letting the tears fall to the asphalt. God knows how long he sat there, mourning the death of his pet. After all the tears had fallen, he sniffed and wiped his eyes. He had to go home now; he knew that Leo was probably freaking the shell out.

Raph clenched his eyes shut as he straightened out his legs; he didn't want to look at his lifeless pet quite yet. Strange, his feet bumped into something big. But he hasn't say by anything that close to him...

Cautiously, Raph opened his eyes. He was NOT prepared with what he saw. Strangled gasps forced their way out of his lungs, and his eyes practically bugged out of his skull.

One petite, skinny female mutant turtle lay in front of him. Her light green skin reflected patterns from the puddle of ooze she was laying in. Her shell was small, smaller than his, and her plastron was a lighter shade of yellow. Red hair was fanned out everywhere, and pieces of it were sticky and stuck on her cheek. Her face was huge, because she didn't have on a mask or eyes were closed, so he couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but he bet they were beautiful.

SHE was beautiful.

He scooped her up in a heartbeat, cradling her to his plastron. Raph began running as fast as he could back to the lair; he didn't stop once. He made it back in record time, not hesitating to barge into the living room.

Immediately, all three of his brothers were all up in his face.

"Raph! What happened?"

"Oh my gosh! Raph!"

"Raph? Are you hurt?"

"Mikey, go get some pillows and blankets for the couch! Now!"

"Wait, is that blood?"

"MIKEY!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Sheesh.."

Raph had tuned out his brothers; he just saw Leo up in his face lecturing and asking questions, and Donnie giving orders. He saw Mikey practically tripping over the stack of blankets he was lugging in and dump them on their sofa.

"Raph?" The red-clad turtle was jerked back into reality when Leo laid a warm hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" Raph dragged his gaze to Leo's face and gave a quick nod. "Good, good. Can you tell us who you're holding now?"

"It's.. It's.." He couldn't bring himself to say it; in fact, he didn't believe it himself!

"She's beautiful!" Donnie breathed. Leo nodded his head vigorously in agreement, his eyes wide as he scrutinized the girl's face.

"Dibs!" Mikey yelled out, sticking his head in between Leo's and Donnie's. They both jumped and smacked his bandana tails. "Hey! Ow!"

"Raph," Leo spoke slowly and over pronounced every word like he was speaking to a child. "Why don't you go put her on the couch?"

Raph glared at his older brother. "Do I look like a toddler to you?" Still, he began to make his way to put her down. The girl squirmed a bit as he began moving again, and instantly he stopped and everyone surrounded them.

She stretched, yawning and showing off two rows of perfect white teeth. Her eyelids fluttered and she opened them. Light green eyes met neon, and the girl grinned.

"Hello, Raphael."

* * *

**Okay guys I haven't been completely honest... One of the reasons I haven't posted in a while is because I sort of dropped out of this fandom...? I mean, I still vaguely keep tags on it, and I still read all updated stories fanfiction sends me. I watch the show with my little sister to know what's still going on, but I haven't written anything in months. I don't know if I'm going too. I think I will to post all other pre-written stories I have so you can read them. About my WIPs, I hate to find a good story and it be unfinished, so I want to finish them, I just don't know how long it will take me. Just be patient guys, okay? **

**Whew... Sorry for ranting. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy, and please, leave a review! :) **

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

"Uh, uh... Hello?" Raph stammered out, and she giggled. She turned her gaze to each of his brothers in return.

"And Leonardo, and Donatello, and Michelangelo!" She beamed at each and every one of them in turn. Leo looked startled at finding out she knew their names, and Donnie looked thoughtful.

Mikey however, winked and grinned. "You can call me tonight!" His brothers rolled their eyes at his cheesy pick-up line.

"That was just awful, Mikey!" Donnie groaned.

"I have to second that!" The girl laughed. Raph couldn't help but snicker at the crestfallen look on his baby brother's face. She look back up at Raph. "Uh, Raph?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" He snapped back out of his trance.

"You can put me down now." He gently put her feet on the ground and she wobbled, clutching his arm until she got her balance.

"Oh! Sorry, uh-"

"You don't know who I am, do you?" She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out and quivering. Tears brimmed up in her eyes, and instantly the boys clambered over each other to answer.

"Of course we do!" Leo reassured her.

"Why wouldn't we?" Donnie shrugged nonchalantly, as if he knew the answer.

"Nope!" Mikey said happily, bandana tails bouncing. Donnie smacked the back of his head.

"You idiot!" He hissed. Raph remained silence, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Oh, really?" She replied sarcastically, all traces of crying gone. "Then why don't you make it clear for Mikey here?" She turned her gaze to Leo and cocked her head. "I'm waiting."

Leo cowered slightly underneath her gaze. "Little help, guys?" He whispered.

"Spike?" Raph murmured. "Is it really you?"

Her smile lit up the room. "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

"But how?" Donnie asked, the only one (besides Raph) without his jaw dropped. Raph was just standing there, struggling to grasp the idea.

"Sorry, Donnie, but all I remember is falling into a puddle of goo." Spike said apologetically. She fingered the soaked tips of her hair, still glistening with the remnants of the ooze.

"What is going on in here?" All five turtles whipped around, Spike hiding behind Raph's shell. "Where is Miss O' Neil?"

"I took her home," Raph responded, shifting his weight.

Splinter narrowed his eyes, sensing there was something his sons weren't telling him. "Now, what is it you are not telling me?" No point in being secretive about it, he would have just figured out anyways.

The boys all stepped back, leaving Spike in front of them for Splinter to see. The rat's eyes widened. "Who is this?" Spike smiled sheepishly up at him. She practically had to crane her head all the way back to look at him.

"Spike, meet Sensei. Sensei, meet Spike." Leo introduced the two, causing Raph to glare at him. Wasn't Spike HIS to introduce? Splinter's eyes widened even more.

"Spike? Your pet turtle, Raphael?" Splinter tore his gaze from Spike to his second eldest. Raph nodded and opened his mouth to explain.

"I took April home, and Spike with me. Before I dropped April off, I couldn't find Spike. So we went searching the path we came. I heard the Kraang talking, and saw two containers of mutagen. The Kraang were dragging April off, and she was still holding Spike." When Raph said the part about the Kraang and April, Donnie's eyes narrowed into slits. "I fought them, and they dropped the mutagen. April, so she wouldn't get splashed, jumped back, hit her head, and dropped Spike into it. And that's it." Raph shrugged. His eyes hadn't left Spike the entire time.

"Was April okay?" Leo asked, concerned. Raph shrugged again.

"I don't know. I just told her to go home while I mourned the loss of my pet. I thought Spike had died." Spike blushed, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

Donnie bristled. "You didn't make sure April was okay?!"

"Relax, Brainiac. I'm pretty sure she made it home."

"PRETTY SURE?!"

Mikey interrupted Donnie's ranting and panicking with a question. "So Spike, how'd ya like being a girl?"

Spike frowned. "I've always been a girl. But I never had hair before!" She wrinkled her nose as she rubbed it in between her fingers. "I don't know if I like that or not."

Raph let out a strangled noise. "You've... Always... Been... A... Girl?" His face turned bright red. "You've slept in my bed before!" Spike's face turned the same shade.

"I knew she was a girl!" Donnie imputed, smirking at Raph's expression.

"You didn't think to tell me?!"

"It wasn't exactly important at the time," Donnie defended. "Besides, you were set on her being a guy! Who was I to burst your bubble?"

* * *

_~Flashback~_

* * *

_"Donnie! Donnie! I need your help!" 11 year-old Raph burst into Donnie's lab. He was cradling something small in his hands. "Donnie!"_

_"What?! What's wrong?!" Donnie looked up and sprang out of the rolling desk chair Splinter had scavenged for him at the junkyard. He immediately rushed over and met Raph halfway. "What happened?"_

_"I found this turtle! But I think it's sick!" Raph beamed and held up a small baby turtle in Donnie's face. "See?"_

_"... Seriously? You freaked me out! I thought someone got hurt!"_

_"But Spike did!"_

_"Spike?"_

_"Spike is my turtle! I found him in the sewers." He held it up again. "He's epic!" Raph beamed proudly at Donnie._

_"How do you even know its a guy? Master Splinter won't let us get pets though! Remember that cat Mikey found?"_

_"I promised that I wouldn't hit Mikey for like a day. And of course Spike's a guy!"_

_"Okay, okay! Give me 'Spike,' and I will try to find out what's wrong with him." Raph surrendered the pet over to Donatello's excellent hands. Donnie ran a few blood tests immediately at Raph's insistence to find out that the only thing wrong with the turtle was that he was a little dehydrated and malnourished. And that that the little turtle was most definitely not a male. So he hooked the little "guy" up to an IV, and was sure to let Raph feed him plenty of greens. In a few days, Spike was healthy, and Raph took him to keep him in his room._

_Donnie never told Raph his secret, and he never planned too._

_Until now._

* * *

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"Why wouldn't you tell me that MY pet was a GIRL?!" Raph was furious that Donnie had kept that 'minor' detail from his for FOUR years!

Donnie was a little more than exasperated at Raph. "Well, gee, Raph! I wasn't the one who was insistent that SPIKE WAS A GUY!" Donnie yelled, causing Leo and Mikey to immediately scoot back a little. Spike's eyes widened and she shrunk down a little.

Splinter noticed this, and immediately got the boys attention. "Spike, are you hurt at all? From Raphael's description it seems you fell from quite a height." Raph turned his suddenly concerned gaze to his former pet.

Spike squirmed a bit once everyone's attention was on her, but she did a quick once-over and shook her head. "I just gotta buncha bruises, I think. I'll be okay!" She assured Splinter, who nodded once and just stroked his beard.

"Are you sure?" Everyone turned to see the red clad turtle looking closely at the girl. She giggled and nodded, and Leo smirked at Donnie. Seems someone was a little 'over-protective.'

"Leonardo, do you remember that old room you boys used to play in as children?" Splinter snapped Leo's attention away from Raph with a question. Leo cocked his head slightly in thought.

Leo smiled. "You would put us in there so we wouldn't be in your way while you meditated. Yes, I remember it. Nobody's been in there in years though!"

Splinter stroked his beard and turned back towards Spike. "How would you like to have that room as your bedroom?" Spike's face looked like it was about to explode from that smile.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" She ran up and hugged Splinter around the middle. "Thank you, Master Splinter!" She squealed, beaming up at the rat. He chuckled down at her and smiled. "I am sure that Raphael and his brothers would be happy to help you get situated." She released Splinter from his hug and turned to the four boys. All four had dropped jaws.

"I am going to go meditate. I will see you boys in the morning?" He nodded at each of them and got a chorus of 'Good Nights' in return. Spike looked a little downcast that he didn't mention her. "Good night, Spike." He nodded at her, too, and suppressed a chuckle when her face stretched out in another smile. He padded off to his bedroom in the dojo.

"Good night, Master Splinter." She smiled at him, and after he disappeared from sight, at the brothers. "Will you help me?" Her grin was huge and contagious, and each of them soon found themselves wearing it.

"Of course, Spike!" Leo couldn't stop nodding, and Donnie reached over and held Leo's head in place, giving him a concerned glance.

"We'll make this the most tricked out bedroom ever!" Mikey jumped up and down in excitement. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah!" Donnie wasn't as enamored with the girl as his brothers were, but his brothers could understand that. After all, April was his girl.

"Shell yeah!" Raph gave her a crooked grin, and she ran up and hugged him too.

"I'M SO HAPPY!" She screamed, causing him to adopt a goofy grin. Mikey made kissy faces at him. Raph glared, but when Spike pulled away, the grin was back. "Let's get started!" Spike beamed, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Donnie's smile dropped. "Spike? It's midnight."

She stopped bouncing. "So?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"It's time for bed," he clarified. Her smile drooped.

"Oh," she said. "I understand." Her light green eyes lost a touch of the sparkle.

"Wait, where is she supposed to sleep though?" Raph argued. "There's nothing in that room right now!" He matched each of his brother's gazes with a glare. "She can't just sleep on the ground!"

Leo and Donnie exchanged sly smirks. "She could always sleep with you!" Leo waggled his eye ridges, grinning triumphantly as Raph's and Spike's cheeks heated up.

"Yeah, Raph. It isn't like she hasn't before!" Donnie tacked on, howling with laughter as Leo tipped over with giggles. Mikey was looking at them with a confused expression. Raph scowled, but the blush still hadn't dissipated from his face.

"But Raph doesn't even have a bed!" Mikey protested, the wheels turning in his head. The wheels may have been turning, but the hamster was dead. "He sleeps in that hammock!" Thank you Mikey for pointing out the obvious.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other with pure delight. "Even better!" They high-threed each other, congratulating the other on a job of embarrassing Raphael well done.

"I'm. Going. To. Murder. Both. Of. You." Raph hissed, clenching his fists as both brothers gave him, 'yeah right' glances. "I'm going to KILL-"

"Raph?" Spike hesitantly interrupted the hotheaded turtle's threat. "I can sleep on the couch tonight. It isn't that big of a deal; I've slept in worse places before." She blushed slightly. "Really!"

Raph had a funny look on his face. "Are you sure?" He asked, pursing his lips in thought. She nodded, giving him a slight smile.

"Really, it's okay!"

Raph shook his head 'no' fervently. "No way! Spike, you can sleep in my bed, and I'll take the couch!" He looked rather pleased with himself for doing the gentlemanly thing to do. Leo suppressed a snicker.

Spike wore that same look Raph had on earlier. "I couldn't kick you out of your own bed, Raph! I can take the couch!"

"No, I'm going too!" He protested, still feeling proud at letting the girl take the bed. It's not like his shell could get a crick in it, anyway. He'd do most anything for Spike, mutated or not.

"Really, you don't have to do that."

"I-"

"Stop arguing!" Donnie stepped in between both turtles, throwing both exasperated looks. "Listen, Spike. You're the guest, after all! Besides, Raph deserves to sleep on the couch for once." Raph nodded, satisfied. "Everything settled? Good. Now go to bed; I have to work on fixing the toaster... AGAIN." This time the purple clad turtle glared at Leonardo, who gave him a sheepish smile in return.

When everyone just stood in the circle without moving, he proceeded to give his brothers a light shove in the direction of their rooms. He patted Raph on the back with a smirk as Raph took the two steps to the old, lumpy couch. The temperamental turtle growled a warning and burrowed into the heap of blankets Mikey had lugged out just ten minutes earlier.

Spike just stood there awkwardly; what was she supposed to do now? Mikey, sensing her uncertainty, stopped walking and skipped back towards the girl.

"Come on, Spike! I'll show you where Raph's room is!" He grabbed her wrist and tugged her down the hallway, totally oblivious to the death glare Raph was giving him. Donnie snickered at his naive brother; he would definitely get an earful in the morning.

"I-" Spike opened her mouth to thank Raph for letting her use his room, but Mikey whisked her away before she had the chance. The last thing she glimpsed was his bright green eyes following her.

"Mikey, I know where Raph's room is." She tried telling him, but he didn't listen. It's not like she was completely stupid as a normal turtle, although she did seem to have new skills and traits.

"This is so cool! I always wanted a sister!" Mikey was blabbering, and Spike tried her best to tune him out. "Can you-" BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

Mikey paused in front of the bedroom door. "Here ya go! I'll talk to ya more in the morning. I have a ton of questions I want to ask you!" With a cute wave, the hyperactive turtle bounced off. Without anyone pulling her along, Spike realized just how tired she was; her eyes were closing and she couldn't help it.

She turned the door knob and stepped inside, making a beeline for the bed. As soon as her feet lifted off the ground, she was out. The last thing she pictured before she fell asleep was Raph's amazing neon green eyes.

* * *

**I didn't really go back through and edit, so just let me know if there's any errors, okay? :) Leave a review, and have a good day! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, a lot of you guys jumped on the Spike bandwagon last chapter! That's awesome, and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Spike blearily opened her eyes. She was in a faded red blanket tucked in with a red quilt, and she immediately freaked and fell out of the hammock with a little shriek. Spike sat in a heap on the cold cement, not exactly remembering the events of the night before. All she remembered was falling into something blue and waking up more aware of everything around her.

She sat up, brushing the strands of red hair out of her face with a huff; boy, she hated hair. What was the point of it, anyway? It was just in her way, and it probably looked terrible, sticking up everywhere like she got electrocuted.

Spike looked around, seeing she was in Raph's room, and all the events from last night hit her. She instantly shot up, wobbling to her feet. Getting used to walking on two feet would be a little hard. She turned her gaze to the little clock Donnie had made; it was 9:45. When she was a normal, unmutated turtle, she never got up this early!

Spike wondered if anyone else was awake, so she tiptoed out of the bedroom, after trying to fix the hammock. She tried being as quiet as she closed the door, but as soon as she closed it, one turtle boy snuck up behind her.

"Hey Spike!" Spike shrieked and whipped around as Mikey suddenly appeared behind her. He startled a bit, staggering back. "What's wrong?" His blue eyes were wide with confusion.

Raph, immediately showing up at the sound of the scream, ran up and smacked the back of his head. "You probably scared her, shell for brains!" He turned towards the girl, who was still pressed up against the door. "Right?"

She nodded, still at a loss for words. Raph shot Mikey a glare before turning back to her. "Do you want to go get some breakfast? We made pancakes this morning."

"Pancakes?" Spike tilted her head, still taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "What are pancakes?" Mikey's jaw dropped.

"You don't know what pancakes are?" Mikey shrieked loudly, causing Spike to back up with a wince. "Come on!" Like last night, he grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the kitchen. Raph growled something under his breath before following his old pet to the kitchen.

Mikey ducked under the flap they used as a makeshift door, and let it fall to hit Spike full on in the face. Raph hissed again as he ducked under it, watching as Mikey let go of her hand and run to the stove. Spike stood there awkwardly as Leo and Donnie looked up from their breakfast. She rubbed her hand on her elbow as they just looked at each other.

"Err.. Good morning, Spike." Leo broke the ice, giving her a tentative smile. She beamed back at him, and Donnie murmured similar greetings. Mikey smiled slightly at his brothers as he flipped the pancakes. NORMAL pancakes, none of the pizza ones he had fixed earlier.

"You know you can sit down, right?" Donnie waved a hand to the extra chair at the table, and Spike sat down. Raph relaxed a little bit.

Raph stumbled to his seat and grabbed his coffee mug. He was not a morning person, and he needed coffee to help wake him up, much like Donatello. Spike stared at him in fascination.

"Does it- does it taste good?" She asked him, tilting her head as she looked at murky brown liquid. Raph just looked at her, and Leo wondered if he would need to hold the temperamental turtle back for her disturbing his coffee.

Raph nodded slightly. "The coffee? Yeah, it tastes good." He set the mug in the table and slid it across to her. "You can try it, if you'd like." Donnie's jaw dropped; Raph never shared coffee with ANYONE. It had taken a while for him to even let Donnie share it with him.

Spike looked at Raph with eyes that said, 'can I?' He nodded towards the coffee. "It's okay." She reached out a light green five fingered hand, which Donnie noticed in his scientist mode. The turtle picked up the mug, enjoying the warmth the mug gave off to her fingers. She held the mug up to her nose, inhaling the deep aroma of the coffee.

"It smells good." She commented, causing Raph to smile. Spike put the mug to her lips and took a tentative sip to see the temperature.

She spewed the coffee all over the table, and held her tongue out of her mouth. "THATH HOTH!" She whimpered, sending the cup back to Raph. Mikey laughed from his spot at the stove, and Leo had to suppress some snickers.

"Are you okay?" Raph asked, grabbing the coffee mug and stopping it from flying off the table. His green eyes were wide with concern. "I should have told you it was hot! It's my fault!" Mikey couldn't help it but fell onto the ground with tears of laughter. Leo lost it too, clunking his head on the table. Donnie was grinning broadly, but he wasn't laughing.

Spike, with tears in her eyes, pushed the chair from the table and ran out. Raph glared daggers at each of his brothers. "You made her cry!" He growled, banging a fist on the table.

"No, pretty sure it was the coffee." Leo snickered, making Mikey roll around on the ground. Raph growled in frustration and pushed his chair away. He stalked out of the kitchen, wanting to go find Spike.

Donnie's grin slowly subsided, and he got up, too. Going to the fridge, he pulled out a few ice cubes and put them in a plastic bag. He walked out of the kitchen, too, leaving the oldest and youngest turtles to crack up together.

As long as Raph didn't crack their shells first.

Spike ran into the bathroom and yanked the cold water knob, holding her face under with her tongue out. Instantly, the pain was gone, and she sighed. That would be the last time she ever had coffee again.

"Spike, I-" Raph ran by the bathroom. He skidded to a stop and backtracked, stopping in the bathroom doorway. She grinned embarrassedly through the water. "Umm..." He just stood there staring at her with a funny expression.

Donnie ran by, too. "Raph, I got her some ice for her tongue. You can give it-" He looked in the bathroom too, and laughed. "Good thinking, Spike." He elbowed Raph. "Your pet is smart." Spike blushed.

"She isn't my pet anymore," Raph said. "She's her own turtle self." Pride dripped from his words, and Donnie smirked.

"Whatever ya say, Meathead." Donnie put the ice in the sink. "Hey, Spike, do you want to help me in my lab? I could use another smart set of hands!" Donnie looked thrilled at the idea of another genius working with him.

Spike shut off the water and straightened back up. "Sure, Donnie! I'd love too!" She beamed back at the genius and followed him to the lab, where Donnie shut the door behind him.

Raph growled and clenched his fists. His brothers were taking his girl, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I think chapter 4 is longer! Leave a review please! Also, I've been wondering which of my work in progress stories should be updated first; tell me which one y'all want updated next! Have a good day, y'all!**


End file.
